This project reached its conclusion during this fiscal year. No further experiments were performed. The effort dedicated to this project was expended in binomial analyses of single channel currents that traversed the potassium-ATP channel. We found that in the presence of 1 micromolar 2-arachidonoylglycerol the probability of channel opening was reduced and that channels with two open probabilities could co-exist within one patch of membrane. The reduction in open probability and the decrease in the number of open channels accounted for the block due to this agent.